Taughannock Falls
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: One-Shot Post 4x07 Cops and Robbers. Beckett and Castle have to go to Ithaca to make a statement to the local DA and had a side trip while there.


Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

A/N: Semi AU post 4x07 Cops and Robbers (episode aired October 31, 2011)

Beckett had been driving for a while. She glanced over at her partner and friend reading his phone. She turned back to the road stretching in front of her and yawned. While it was not a long drive and it wasn't late, she still had planned for a quiet Sunday of rest after the emotional rollercoaster of a case that just completed.

Suddenly, Castle said, "Oh yeah! Finally!"

"What?"

"I finally beat that level on 'Angry Birds'," Castle answered. "I've been trying to beat it for months."

"Really," Beckett said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it seems that way," Castle answered.

"Hmm."

They then sat in silence for another few miles on the interstate. They were going through Binghamton in upstate New York on their way to Ithaca.

Kate looked back on how she and her partner had ended up on a road to Ithaca.

* * *

 _The Captain had called them into her office late on Friday._

" _You wanted to see us, sir?" Beckett asked._

" _Yes," Captain Gates responded. "Both you and Mr. Castle need to be in Ithaca Monday morning for Ron Brandt's hearing. Apparently the judge and local DA want to have a hearing before they grant a transfer to NYPD."_

" _Sir?" Beckett asked._

" _The DA in Ithaca wants to be convinced that the kidnapping and assault charge he has on Mr. Brandt aren't the only charges. He wants to have the lead investigator and a witness to what happened give a statement in front of a judge. Further, the attorney for the defendant is also asking for statements."_

" _What time do they want us there, Captain?" Castle asked._

" _Mr. Castle, the judge wants you in chambers at 9:00 am Monday morning."_

" _Drive or fly?" Beckett asked._

" _There isn't any budget for flying you up there, Detective. You'll need to drive your NYPD car."_

" _Beckett, we'll need to drive up on Sunday."_

" _No budget for hotel, either."_

" _Don't worry," Castle said. "I know a nice bed and breakfast near the lake. My treat."_

" _Alright, Mr. Castle. And thank you."_

" _Thanks, Castle."_

" _I can call them right now. I've taken Alexis and mother there a couple of times. Great couple that runs the place."_

* * *

The rolling hills of upstate New York provided a welcome relief from the monotony of the urban canyons of the city and the rows and rows of houses in the suburbs. The fall leaves had just passed their peak but there were enough hold-outs that there were some splashes of color amongst the evergreens and barren trees.

Castle had convinced her to drive up early on Sunday morning. She came by the loft at 8 to leave.

* * *

" _We cannot go on a long car ride without sustenance," Castle said. "Let me fix you some breakfast."_

" _Alright, Castle," Beckett said. "Thanks."_

* * *

Shortly afterward he put in front of her scrambled eggs and toast, pancakes and bacon almost like she had when she stayed at the loft after her apartment was blown up.

She ate her fill while Martha and Alexis had come down to share in the breakfast and then the pair left with hugs and goodbyes.

Beckett could feel herself getting closer to the Castle family almost like she was already a part of his inner family circle. She wasn't resisting as much as waiting to be healed. Her talks with Dr. Burke had helped her to understand the myriad of feelings she had about her mother, her life, her loves and most importantly, Castle.

They made their way through the town, Castle giving the final directions to the B & B.

Entering the B & B reception, the owner looked up and said, "Rick Castle! It's been a long time. How are Martha and Alexis?"

"Doing great, Ron," Castle answered. "Martha has an acting school going and Alexis is now a senior."

"Alexis a senior? I can't believe it." Yelling toward the back, "Jane, guess who's here?"

A lady in a colorful apron walked from the dining room. "Rick Castle, oh it is so great to see you."

"And you brighten my day, Jane," Castle answered as she hugged him.

Looking at him Jane said, "You look great, Rick. And who is your friend."

"I'm sorry," Castle answered. "Ron and Jane Seymore, this is NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. Kate, Ron and Jane."

As they shook hands, Jane looked over at Castle, "NYPD hmm. Have you been a bad boy, Rick?"

Castle laughed, "No, Beckett keeps me in line."

"As if that was even possible," Beckett snarks.

Jane laughed, "You know Rick well, Detective."

"Call me Kate."

"Okay, Kate."

Jane pondered for a minute then asked, "Kate Beckett. Hmm. KB. Are you the 'KB' Rick dedicated those books to?"

"Well …," Beckett stammered.

"My wife is a big fan of Rick's work," Ron interjected. "Every time he's here she's trying to get scoop on the next book or his next project. I think she's a pest sometimes. Poor Rick comes here to relax and unwind and he has my wife all over him. I suppose I could get jealous but Rick told me he met someone extraordinary."

"Ron, Jane isn't a pest," Rick disagreed. "She's just a fan and I love my fans." Chuckling he continued, "Platonically, of course."

"Castle, you've been here before?"

"Oh yes," Jane rejoined. "He's come up here every summer for many years. You came last year but not the year before."

"I was getting back with Gina at the time," Rick answered. "She's not big on B & Bs."

"For many years it was just you and Alexis in adjacent rooms," Ron continued. "I thought she would be with you this time."

"Nope. She's in school."

"What grade is that cute redhead in now?" Jane asked.

"Oh, she's a high school senior."

"Senior?" Jane asked dumbfounded. "I can remember that precocious little girl asking about this and that. Has it been that long?"

Chuckling, Castle answers, "Yes it has. But imagine how it is for me seeing it up close."

"Hmm."

"So what are you up here for?" Ron asked.

"We're here to see a judge," Castle answered.

"Are you two getting …?" Jane continued.

Simultaneously Beckett and Castle answered.

"No," said Beckett.

"Not yet," said Castle.

The partners looked each other in the eye smiling and then Castle turned to Ron and Jane.

"So what ARE you here for?" Jane asked.

He started the story of the case that ended with the explosion at the New Amsterdam Bank. As Rick weaved his story for Ron and Jane, she stood there watching his movements punctuating points. His movements letting the couple focus on him instead of his muse. He understood the healing that Kate, the introvert, was still going through and how painful being the focus of attention would be for her. She was thankful for his intuitive actions to meet what her still healing psyche wants and needs even though they weren't a couple.

"Yet," she thought. "Aren't a couple yet, I hope."

While he continued with how he sent Morse Coded messages to the NYPD outside the bank, she looked at the man that she'd grown to respect and appreciate. She wondered at how he could make anyone feel at ease. And how he was "down to earth" with these people who would never have the money or fame that he had. How he didn't act like some pretentious ass. But he never acted that way at the precinct either. He treated this couple who could do nothing for him like the most important people in the world right now. While he had his faults, he is a good man, a gentleman.

Then she remembered, when he was a child he was a person that had little. He wasn't rich and famous, he was just an un-rich, un-famous illegitimate child of an unmarried, underemployed actress. For most of his childhood, he was very poor.

He treated unknown people kindly because it wasn't that long ago, he was one of them, too.

She came out of her reverie as Castle said, "We were hoping to drop off our bags in our rooms."

"Sorry, Rick," Ron answered. "They're not ready yet. We can hold your bags while you go out."

"Yeah," Castle answered. "That would be great. I wanted to show Beckett the falls before the light fades too much."

"Okay," Ron responded. "You leave them here and either Jane or I will put them up in your rooms."

"Thanks Ron. Jane. Beckett, let's go exploring."

Castle turned to his partner and extended his arm toward the door. His hand laying on the small of her back directing her out of the B & B back to the car. As they walked to the cruiser Beckett asked, "Exploring Castle? Where are we going?"

"Not far, I'll direct you," He responded.

Beckett started the car and Castle instructed her where to go until they came to Buttermilk Falls State Park. Castle paid the parking fee and Beckett found a place to park. They walked the short distance to the lower falls area. There they found a large pool roped off for swimmers to enjoy the water in the summertime. Being fall, the pool and lifeguard chair was empty. People in singles and small groups walked the stairs on the far side of the falls.

"I'd come here just to for a change in perspective," Castle answered Beckett's unsaid question. "This was a place that mother would take me to when she was in plays in one of the nearby playhouses. It's cheap and a good place for a young boy to play without getting into too much mischief."

"I'd say it didn't stick," Beckett replied smirking.

"Touché, Detective," Castle smiled. "Touché."

They crossed the stream coming out of the pool and climbed the steep stairs on the other side. At each of the several landings, they caught their breath as they watched, mesmerized, the water cascading down the multiple steps of the falls.

"There's something peaceful about falling water, isn't there, Beckett?"

"Hmm."

"It returns us to something in our prehistoric forerunners," Castle mused. "Water is essential to life. Its movement shows a passage of time reminding us of our finite existence but still shows us we all have a promise for the future."

They continued up the stairs silently. Castle scanned the scene before him. Beckett could hear him breathing deeply not entirely due to the strenuous climb.

Castle sat down on the wall beside the staircase and watched the water cascade down. Beckett climbed a few more steps above him and also sat on the wall. They sat in silence, watching. Beckett dividing her gaze between the falls and the man she was having growing feelings for.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, the water gurgling as it trickled down. Then, Castle finally stood up. Smiling, he turned to his partner, "I want to show you another place that Alexis and I like, too. Come on."

He hesitated, wanting to hold his hand out to her to hold but realizing part way that they weren't there yet for that type of intimacy.

To break the awkward moment he diverted, "I remember when Alexis was 2 or 3 she jumped down each one of the stairs here. I held her hand as she jumped but she jumped nevertheless. I can remember her saying 'Daddy, look how high I jump' as she leapt from one step to the next. There are times when I miss that little girl full of joy and wonder."

Beckett smiled at him but did not speak as the pair went down the stairs. She knew any words she said would just spoil the moment with Castle. Part of her was frustrated with herself that she hadn't fully healed from the shooting. But then she could hear Dr. Burke's voice saying she needed to be patient with herself, that the healing process takes time and cannot be rushed.

"There were times that it was just the two of us, Alexis and me," Castle started as they reached the bottom of the steps and crossed the footpath to the parking lot. "I can recall a time, it may have been the first time we came here, she was in her little two piece bathing suit, one shoulder strap falling down, running from me, excited to get into the water. Another time, maybe when she was 9 or 10, she came up to me where I was sitting, her arms wrapped around herself, her lips blue and her whole body shivering after swimming in the cold water."

"You have pleasant memories of being here. And you loved being a dad."

"Yeah," Castle mused sadly. "The memories are reminders of the parts that I miss. Now she's too old to have a 'daddy'. Now it's just 'dad.' And in just a year, she'll be going away to college."

"You'll always be a 'dad', Castle," Beckett answered as she unlocked the car. "Daughters still need their dads, even when they are adults. I still need mine."

"Thanks, Beckett," Castle smiled ruefully. "Good to know."

As they sat down in the cruiser Beckett asked, "Where to now?"

"Another falls just to the northwest."

Beckett drove through Ithaca to the northwest on highway 89 along Cayuga Lake. They went a couple of miles before they passed a parking lot.

"Stop here, Castle?"

"No, keep on going just a little while. The next left."

Beckett drove up a steep incline and wove around the curving road until another parking lot appeared.

"Park here," Castle said.

Beckett parked the car and the pair got out. They walked a short distance to the visitor's center and beyond was a stone paved path way leading to some steps down.

As she approached she looked over the wall and saw it, "Oh my god, Castle. That's magnificent."

"Yeah," Castle said looking directly at her for her expression. "That's the same look Alexis had the first time we came here."

He turned away from her and started for the overlook. In front of the pair was the impressive Taughannock Falls.

"These are one of the tallest single drop falls east of the Rockies," Castle described. "It's more impressive in the early spring with the snowmelt."

"It's still magnificent, Castle."

"I'm glad I could be here when you saw it for the first time," Castle smiled.

Being late fall, the leaf peepers had moved south for the autumn leaves. There were still a few stragglers around but there weren't as many people as there would be in the summer or fall color peak.

Beckett stood in awe of the 215 foot tall falls, a few evergreens framing the top around the barren deciduous trees. A few still had some color but it had definitely faded by this early November Sunday.

The pair was silent for a while. Then the giggling of a group of women was heard. Castle turned to look up at the eight women descending the stairs to the overlook.

"Jason Bateman?" one of the group asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Castle chuckled.

Looking closer, the woman said, "No, I guess not. But while you're here, could you take our picture? We're a bachelorette party."

"Sure," Castle said as the woman handed her phone to him.

Castle walked up a few of the stairs so to get the women and the falls in the picture without it looking like the falls was dumping on their heads.

"Okay, on the count of three say 'fuzzy pickles.'"

The women laughed.

"1, 2, 3," Castle said as he took the picture. He took a second one for good measure for the women and handed the phone back.

As the women climbed the stairs, Beckett asked, "Fuzzy pickles?"

"Yeah, Alexis picked that up from someone in preschool and it has stuck with us since. Something different from the pedestrian 'Cheese'."

Beckett smiled and thought how this was just another little indication on how much a good dad, a great man he is.

Smiling, Beckett teased, "Perish the thought that you'd do something pedestrian, Castle."

"You wound me, Detective."

Turning to look down at the gorge Beckett asked, "How do you get to that viewing area?"

"We passed it on the way here. We go back to that other parking lot and the trail starts there."

Shortly they were at the parking lot at the end of the gorge. They started to walk up the trail when they saw a couple, obviously just married, in their wedding attire. Two other men in tuxes were beside the couple. Two still camera men and a videographer were taking their pictures in front of the lower Taughannock Falls.

"They're so obviously in love," Beckett said looking at the happy couple. "You can tell when they look into each other's eyes. Their body language shows a level of comfort of a couple in love."

Beckett turned to Castle and looked into his eyes. Anyone with half a brain would look at Beckett and Castle and see the exact same thing.

As she turned away from him, embarrassed, Castle said still looking at Beckett, "Yes, you can."

They continued down the trail toward the main falls walking close enough to hold hands but not doing so. Their shoulders bumped occasionally but neither minded in the least.

They reached the clearing on the trail where there was a footbridge crossing the river to the viewing area. A couple of photographers were snapping away at the falls. The pair walked the few feet to the end of the trail. A short wall around the viewing area had couples taking each other's pictures with the falls as a backdrop.

"Beckett," Castle asked. "Why don't you sit on the wall and I'll take your picture."

Beckett looked at Castle and turned sideways so he could get an almost profile picture of her.

"Could you take one with my phone, too?" Beckett asked as she handed it to him.

Castle stepped back and took another picture of Beckett. He handed it back to her, saying, "Here."

"Thanks, Castle."

Castle smiled at her with an understood and unsaid, "You're welcome." Then he sat on the wall and breathed in the fresh fall air. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes and then got up.

"Let's go, Castle," said Beckett. "I'm hungry."

They proceeded back to the cruiser and Beckett unlocked the doors. Looking over at her partner, she said, "Thanks, Castle. For showing me these places that are special to you and Alexis."

Smiling over the hood of the car, Castle answered, "Always."

* * *

A/N: Just a one-shot. I was at both of these falls recently. This story is based on what happened while I visited them. Also, I took the pictures and posted them on Tumblr.

Tumblr: mr-mellow-dj


End file.
